When will our lives be normal?
by SimonSeville19
Summary: Third Installment of my 'Lives' series! Abby is now six and a half. She hates her school. What happens when an unexpected surprise comes in the mail? not a Hogwarts Acceptance letter. I know what you're thinking! Please read and review. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so, so many people at my school and on here have wanted this continued. So, I've decided to write the third installment. Simon and Brittany have been married for 5 years and Abigail is now 6 and a half.**

**When Will Our Lives Be Normal?**

**Chapter 1**

"For the love of Einstein's ghost!" Abigail screamed as she came in the house from first grade. She threw her pink Prada bag across the room and kicked her baby blue shoes off at the front door. Brittany looked up from the magazine she was reading to say something but was silenced as soon as Abby started to complain again.

"Those imbecilic simpletons in my class! Why did they have to stick me in first grade? The syntax and grammatical instability of most of them is enough to make a normal person regurgitate most of the nourishment their body had ever ingested!" She screamed. She threw her hands up and took in a breath. She was ready to launch another complaint.

"Simon! Your daughter's on a rant again!" Brittany called. Simon smiled when he entered the room, he wiped his glasses and came over to her and picked her up. Abigail immediately shut up when her eyes met her father's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi daddy!" She said, her mood instantly changing. Brittany giggled. This trait was definitely one she got from Brittany. Simon put her back on the ground and Abigail ran into the kitchen. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"The energy of that child!" Brittany explained in an exhausted tone. Simon laughed and took a seat beside her on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and leaned in. he planted a smile kiss on her lips and they both separated when they heard a small giggle from the kitchen doorway. They turned to see Abby staring at them, holding a glass of orange juice and giggling at them. Brittany glared at her. Simon and she had not been able to get a moment alone, save the weekend that Alvin decided to take her off their hands so she could bond with her little cousin Kathryn. That was about a month ago. Abby held a box up from behind her back and Brittany's eyes went wide with shock and her face turned red.

"What's this?" She asked. "It says Pregnan…" Brittany snatched it from her hands and glared at her angrily.

"What has mommy told you about snooping in the trashcan?" She asked as she walked to the waste basket and returned the box to its grave. Abigail giggled.

"It was sitting on top!" She pleaded with her mother. Brittany sat down at the table and rested her head on her hands. Abigail slid into the seat beside her. "So what'd it say?" She asked, excitedly, sipping her juice. Abigail had been trying to hint Brittany and Simon that she wanted a younger sibling for quite some time now. Brittany glared at her and Abigail smiled sweetly. Brittany smiled at her.

"Well… I'm not saying." Brittany said, sticking her tongue out. Abigail gasped and got up from the table. Brittany giggled when she saw Abby stomp over to the sink and dropped her cup in and stomp out of the room.

Simon walked into the kitchen when Abby left. He pointed out the door. "What'd you tell her?" He asked. Brittany giggled again.

"I just told her that I wasn't going to tell her what she wanted me to tell her." Brittany told him. Simon tried to dissect the ups and downs of the sentence Brittany just said. He sat down beside her. "You know what you just did right?" Simon told her. Brittany slapped her forehead and sighed.

"Not binky?" Brittany said. Simon nodded. "Why have we not weaned her from that?" Brittany asked. Simon smiled.

"She's grown up to fast; let her hold on to something Brittany." Simon told her. He grabbed her hands and gently squeezed them. Brittany smiled and stood up. She walked into the other room to see the television on the history channel. She looked on the couch and saw Abigail curled up in a ball, hugging a pillow, watching the screen, and sucking on her pink pacifier. Brittany sighed. _She can solve calculus problems but can't stop sucking on her pacifier when something is wrong._ She thought to herself. She sat down beside Abby and rubbed her back gently. Abby pushed her glasses back onto her nose and looked at her mom.

"Mmmpff goommf me?" she asked around her pacifier. Brittany giggled as Abby realized she still had the device in her mouth. She blushed and pulled it out far enough to reiterate her previous question. "Did you come to tell me?" She asked before shoving the pacifier back in her mouth with her signature 'pop'. Brittany giggled. While she didn't like Abby to use her pacifier, she saw no harm in it. In theory she shouldn't use it at all because of certain orthodontic risks. Though, somehow she had inherited her mother's miraculous teeth. She looked her daughter in the eyes and held her arms out for her. Abigail smiled behind her pacifier and crawled into her mother's lap. Brittany sighed.

"You know," She said, running her fingers through her daughter's dark auburn hair. "I use to love to just hold you like this. You'd sit in my lap and not make a sound, unless you needed a change of course." Brittany said, Abigail glared at her and blushed five shades of red. Brittany smiled and hugged her tightly. She continued to run her fingers through her hair, but let her watch her show on the ancient Aztecs. "You know, you've gotten prettier each day, but you're still my little baby girl. In fact, I think," She picked Abby up underneath her arms and looked her over. Abby struggled, wanting her seat in her mom's lap back.

"Mommy!" Abigail managed to get around the pacifier without trouble. Brittany returned her to her lap.

"I was right, the only thing missing is the diaper and you'd look the same as you did when you were two." Abigail blushed even more and hid her face in her hands. Brittany smiled at this and kissed her on top of the head. "It was positive." She whispered as she pulled her into another tight hug. Abigail looked up at her mother confused. A few moments passed and there was only silence between them as Abigail sat staring at her mother. The realization hit her and she squealed from behind her pacifier. Her mother giggled and held her close again. The only sounds in the room were their heartbeats, the dull roar of the television, and the repetitive sucking noise from Abigail. Abby took her pacifier out again and looked up into her mother's eyes.

"Did you tell daddy?" She asked, popping the pacifier back in and immediately sucking on it. Brittany looked away from her and bit her bottom lip. She shook her head.

"Told daddy what?" Brittany and Abigail both turned when they heard this. Simon stood in the doorway. Her was holding a blue mug of coffee and a small pink Sippy cup full of orange juice. Abigail glared at her father. The pacifier was something dear to her. Brittany knew that Abigail detested the Sippy cup with a passion. She claimed it, "was a degradation to her, demeaning her and labeling her as a child." When in reality, she was clumsier than Simon and Brittany was tired of replacing carpet whenever Abby had juice. Simon walked over to them, he sat beside Brittany and handed Abby her juice. Abigail looked at the cup for a moment and handed it back to him and pointed at the table. Simon chuckled and sat it on the table. Brittany saw Simon looked at the table and sigh. He stood up and walked towards the front door.

"What's wrong Simon?" She asked him. He slipped his shoes on and looked at her frustrated.

"I forgot to get the mail." He told her, he opened the door and slipped outside. She looked down at Abigail who had laid her head on her chest. Brittany's eyes began to water. _She grew up so fast, yet never grew up. She's the strangest child I've ever known. How fast will her sibling develop? Am I going to have a boy or a girl?_ She asked herself as she ran her fingers through Abigail's hair again. She looked up and was pulled from her thoughts when Simon opened the door and re-entered. He looked at Brittany and kicked off his shoes.

"Umm… Abigail," Simon said quietly. Abby's eyes fluttered and she looked up.

"Yes daddy?" She asked around her pacifier. Simon swallowed the lump in his throat and extended his arm with a single letter.

Abigail snatched it, looked at it and handed it to her mother. Brittany's eyes went wide. She ripped it open and looked at the contents. "It's from Harvard… An ACCEPTANCE letter from Harvard!" Brittany screamed as she looked down into Abby's eyes, she couldn't read her emotion for the first time in six years. They both looked up as the heard a small thud…. Simon had passed out.

**A/N: Well… I had to stop writing half way through and take a break…. I suffered from cuteness overload. LOL. So… do you guys like it? Please tell me, I like this and this is going to be another long one. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so Abby's going to Harvard? Who knows, let's read and find out. P.S. There is a poll in my profile. Go and answer it and you'll be able to influence what type of story I write next!**

**When Will Our Lives Be Normal?**

**Chapter 2**

Brittany rocked Abigail in her arms. She sat in the recliner with her. She ran her fingers through her hair. Brittany was the only one awake with Simon passed out, and Abby having fallen asleep due to her repetitive pacifier sucking. Brittany sighed and looked at the letter on the table. With the two of them asleep she could finally cry. The tears came freely, rolling down her face with ease. She wiped her eyes with one hand as she heard Simon stir and sit up.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. Brittany giggled softly.

"You passed out." She whispered. Simon looked around the room. He sat up and looked at her.

"I can't believe that she got an acceptance letter from HARVARD! How did they even get a hold of information to even think about giving her that letter?" Simon asked her. She looked away from him and sighed. Simon gasped. "You sent in her scores? Why in the world would you do that?" Simon asked, he stood up and started pacing.

"You're the one who said she needed to grow up, she's the one who hates her classes. We both want what's best for her." Brittany said to him angrily. Simon stopped pacing and looked at her. He sighed and sat down.

"You're right. But…. Harvard?" He asked her. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"So now the best Ivy League school in the nation isn't good enough for your daughter?" Brittany asked angrily, she gently picked Abby up and carried her to her room. She sighed as she laid her down gently and pulled her covers up around her. Abby rolled over and her eyes fluttered opened. She smiled behind her pacifier at her. Brittany pushed a lock of hair out of her face and smiled back at her. Brittany saw Abby reach up and touch her face. Brittany smiled and Touched Abby's hand. Her skin felt cold to the touch. She sat beside her on the bed and cuddled close to her.

"So what do you want Abby?" Brittany asked. Abby looked at her and then looked away. The life that Abby had, the energy, the spark… for the moment, Brittany saw none of it. Abby laid her head on her mother's chest and sucked her pacifier still. The rhythm and speed at which she did so was increasing. Brittany took this as the right time to ask her again. She gently grabbed the ring of the pacifier and plucked it out of her mouth. Abby instantly screamed and tried to reach for it. Brittany held it right out of her grasp. "Abby, I need you to talk to me." Abby looked at her and into eyes.

"If you don't give me that pacifier back I'm going to make you regret it." She threatened her mother, her eyebrows furrowing. Brittany giggled.

"You can have it back after we talk." She told her as she set the pacifier on the nightstand beside her bed. Abby pushed her glasses back onto her nose and looked at her mother. "Abby… I need to confess something to you." Brittany whispered. Abby glared at her mother behind the frames of her glasses. Brittany averted her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm the reason you've received that acceptance letter." Brittany said in a single breath, barely louder than a whisper. Abigail smiled.

"I know mommy, I saw the forms one day when you said you were balancing the checkbook. First, I knew something was funny because daddy wouldn't let you touch the checkbook let alone balance it." Brittany glared at her. "And second, I saw the Harvard emblem." Abby explained. Brittany sighed.

"Why didn't you ask me about it?" Brittany asked her, confused.

"Well, I thought… well… I don't know what I thought." She laid her head on her mother's shoulder again and wrapped her arms around her arm. This was a position she assumed when sitting with her mother and contemplating. Brittany smiled and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair again.

"Abby, if you don't want to go to Harvard, I won't force you. I just thought I would sign you up because you always talk about how much you hate school and…" Brittany was explaining herself when Abby put a finger to her lips.

"Mommy, every little girl hates school. You did too; I know that for a fact." Abigail said in a matter-of-fact tone. Brittany frowned and looked at her incredulously.

"But," Brittany thought for a moment. "You're right… but what about friends, I never hear you talk about any. Maybe…" Abby put her finger back on her mother's mouth.

"No twenty year old guy is going to want to be friends with a six year old little girl." Abigail stated. Brittany blinked and smacked herself in the forehead. _Why didn't I think about THAT?_ She asked herself. Abby giggled and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. She gave her a tight hug. "Mommy, I love you, and I want to make you happy… but…" Abigail blushed and Brittany's eyes went wide. She knew that look.

"You've got a crush on a boy don't you?!" She asked Abigail. She turned five shades of red.

"NO!" She half screamed. She looked away from her mother. She nodded slowly and looked back at her mom. Brittany shook her head. She knew that she fell in love with Simon from the moment she saw him… she knew that Abigail could have fallen in love. Though it was highly unlikely. She wrapped her arm around Abby's shoulder and pulled her in tightly.

"Tell me about him." She said with a smile. Abby smiled and blushed.

"Well, he's smart, sweet, caring… cute" Abby said, her voice got higher and more giggle-like. Brittany knew automatically that she was smitten. She giggled and hugged her daughter. _If she turns out more like me than Simon, I might have to kill her._ Brittany thought. She saw Abigail looking past her and at the table. Brittany rolled her eyes and handed her the pacifier. She immediately popped it into her mouth and started to suck on it. Brittany giggled.

"I hope you don't ever grow up too fast." Brittany told her. Abby crawled into her lap. She picked her up and put her on her hip. "Let's go get daddy and go get some dinner." She suggested. Abby clapped her hands. "You're acting like you're two and not six" She told Abby. Abby simply sucked her pacifier again and poked her mom's nose. Brittany giggled. Abby laid her head on her mom's shoulder. "I told you I don't want you to grow up too fast… but the binky has to go." Abby glared at her and shook her head. Brittany nodded and tried to grab for it but Abby slapped her hand playfully. Brittany giggled and started tickling her. They both stopped when the smell of cooking pasta hit their noses. Brittany carried Abby and they walked to the kitchen. Abigail gasped.

"Uncle Theodore!" Abby called when she saw him, her pacifier fell out of her mouth but she caught it before it could fall too far and popped it back in her mouth. She struggled and slid off of her hip. She ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hello Abigail." He said, chuckling. He stood back up and stirred the pasta as it boiled on the stove. "So, still sucking on that old binky huh?" He asked her. She nodded. He chuckled again. "You're little cousin Davey is in the living room with your aunt Eleanor if you want to go play. I think she's changing his diaper." Abigail shook her head. She ran over and grabbed her stool. She brought it back over and sat it by Theodore. She climbed up and pulled her pacifier out, she grabbed a napkin and wrapped the binky up in it and sat it on the counter.

"What are we making Uncle Theo?" she asked. He grabbed a small baby blue apron and tied it around her.

"Pasta Carbonara." He told her as he stirred the pasta again. She looked up and saw her dad walk in the room.

"Hi daddy!" She called. He chuckled.

"Theo, I think you really need to thank mom the next time you see her. If it wasn't for her you'd never have gotten interested in cooking." Simon pointed out. Abigail gasped and turned to look at the two of them. Simon's eyes went wide as her realized what he just said.

"Wait…I have a grandmother?!?" She asked them.

**A/N: Oops… they let a chipmunk out of the bag lol. Well, keep an eye out for the next chapter really soon. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm open for suggestions and guesses**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, surprise surprise! Abby's finally learned about her grandmother. What will happen when Simon and Theodore decide to tell her the truth about the rest of her family?**

**When Will Our Lives Be Normal?**

**Chapter 3**

"Why didn't you tell me I had a grandmother?!" Abby screamed at them. Simon looked away from her and Theodore scratched the back of his head.

"Abby, it's complicated." Theodore told her. Simon threw his hands up and walked out of the room. Abby fumbled with the strings on the apron that was tied behind her back. Theodore came over and untied it. She grabbed her pacifier and ran after her dad.

"Daddy!" She cried. She ran around a corner and saw him sitting on the stairs. He had his head buried in his hands and Abby could see his body shaking slightly. "Daddy?" she asked. She heard him sniffle and he looked up, wiping his eyes. _He was crying!_ She screamed in her mind. She took a seat beside him. Simon smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Abigail…" Do you know what your name means?" Simon asked her suddenly. She cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. Her father smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Your name means 'joy of the father'" Abigail blushed and popped her pacifier in. Simon kissed her forehead again. "And you, you're my joy, my smile, my sunshine." Abigail blushed more and cuddled close to her father. "You want to know about your grandmother… don't you?" he asked her. Abigail nodded and looked up into his eyes. His blue eyes shone as he looked down at her. "That's a story for another time… possibly a bed-time story… Let's go help your Uncle Theo with dinner." Abigail nodded and reached her hands up. Simon chuckled and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Abigail, hello." She looked up from her father's shoulder and into the face of her aunt Eleanor. She smiled and let go of her father. She waved and reached her hands out for Eleanor. Eleanor giggled and grabbed her, taking her from Simon. _Oh my god! My mother is right._ She wiggled in her aunt's arms and Eleanor simply adjusted her in her arms and held her close. _I guess this isn't too bad… I feel childish but… I've had a bad day._ Abby told herself. She laid her head on her aunt's shoulder and began to suck on her pacifier again. Eleanor carried Abby, rocking her gently

"How is my favorite oldest niece?" Eleanor asked. Abby rolled her eyes and looked at her. She grabbed her pacifier and pulled it out.

"I'm your only oldest niece Aunt Eleanor… Kathryn is three years younger than I am." She said. Eleanor rolled her eyes and snatched the pacifier from her and crammed it back into her mouth. Eleanor giggled and carried her to the living room. _I need to go read a text book or something…. Why can't I stop acting like a child? Is this my body's way of telling me to relax… That can't be… perhaps I just need a nap. _Abby laid her head on Eleanor's shoulder and closed her eyes. She heard Eleanor whisper something, but she didn't understand it.

"Buona notte, dolce principessa." Eleanor whispered, she recognized the words as Italian. She couldn't translate them as she slipped into unconsciousness.

****************

Abigail opened her eyes, the pacifier in her mouth falling out. She rubbed her head. The smell of dinner hit her nostrils hard. She sat up and looked around the room. She had been sat on the couch. "Why didn't Aunt Eleanor put me on my bed?" She asked herself. She sat up and put her pacifier on the coffee table. She straightened her shirt and skirt and stood up. She walked toward the kitchen until she heard voices.

"Simon, it'll break Abby's heart." She heard Eleanor's voice at almost a whisper. Abigail listened to the conversation more intently.

"It didn't break our hearts when we found out. Besides, Theodore still has the old map we used. She heard her father say. She could feel that he was giving her Uncle Theodore the usual 'didn't think I'd remember' look. She heard him stand and walk. She ducked against the wall.

"Simon, I gave that map to you, well… I never told you. It should still be in your things from when you moved in." Theodore corrected him. _Map? Break my heart?_ _What's going on here? _Abby thought to herself. She held her breath as she listened and started wishing she had her pacifier. "Besides Simon, what could be the harm in introducing her?" Theodore asked. Simon sighed.

"Theodore, I'm sure Simon has several reasons… but this time… Simon, I have to agree with Theodore and Ellie… we can't hurt anything… IF anything Vinny will start coming around more and having more to do with us. Maybe everyone can…" Brittany trailed off. Abby didn't hear anything. She sighed and pretended to put on her best "Sleepy" face. She messed up her hair, quickly ran back into the living room and popped her pacifier back in. She rubbed her eyes vigorously and even grabbed a small "blanky" to drag behind her. _Mom is going to regret passing her acting genes onto me one of these days._ She thought to herself. She trudged to the kitchen and walked in. Everyone looked at her. Her father had a confused look on his face but everyone else had the same expression they had when they saw baby pictures. Brittany held her arms out and Abby walked over, she rubbed one of her eyes and Brittany picked her up and put her into her lap.

Simon's eyebrow was still furrowed in confusion. "Abby, why do you have Davey's blanket?" He asked her. Eleanor looked at the blanket further. She ignored it. _Acting is it's own reward._ She thought as she sucked her pacifier. Simon rolled his eyes. _Oh no, he's got it figured out. He knows I'm acting._ She remained in the same "Tired" state on the outside, but she was screaming in her mind. "Brittany, that's it. The binky has to go." Simon said. Abigail felt her mother's arms tighten around her. She took the pacifier out of her mouth and sat it on the table. Everyone looked at her.

"Daddy's right, binky has to go." She told them. Brittany and Simon gasped.

"Abigail, are you okay?" Simon asked. He walked over to her and checked her temperature. She slapped his hand away.

"Father, it's just a small thing. There are other things in the world. I should have known that I shouldn't try to cope with an oral fixation. Besides, any longer and it would have started making my teeth go bad." She told her father, flashing him a cute little smile. Simon chuckled.

"If you say so kiddo. I still think you should hold onto it for a little bit… not like toss it out, but… well… wean yourself off of it." Simon suggested to her. Abby nodded groggily. Simon walked back over and leaned against the wall. He sighed. Abby looked around the room. Everyone darted their glances away from her. She could feel tension. There were a few moments of an awkward pause. Brittany hugged her again. Abigail smiled. She felt something was off.

"So… tell me about my grandmother." She said, she turned her attention to her father. Simon jumped at the question, the random break in the silence.

"What do you want to know?" Simon asked. He pulled out a chair and sat beside her. She giggled lightly. She slid off of her mother's lap and walked out of the kitchen. Everyone followed her, confused. She sat in the recliner in the room and pulled the blanket up around her.

"Sit." She commanded in an ominous tone. Simon's eyes went wide and slumped down with Brittany into a seat on the couch, they were immediately followed as Theodore and Eleanor sat beside them. "Now, tell me everything about my grandmother." She told them, she held her hands in front of her face and clicked her fingers together menacingly. She saw Simon swallow a lump in her throat as lightning cracked behind her. The lighting in the window changed. She smiled. _It's like the weather knows what I want._ There came a small knock at the door and Abby hopped off the chair, she unraveled herself from the blanket and opened the door. A woman stood at the door, she wore a blue and white plaid dress. She had a red scarf drawn about her head. "Hello?" Abby asked.

"Hello little girl, I'm looking for a Mr. Simon Seville." The woman said, her voice ravished, tired.

Abby turned and saw her father get up and go to the door. He gasped and pulled the woman in. "Mom, why are you here?" He asked her.

**A/N: Aha! So, she's come to them. Looks like Abby won't need the map in the attic. Keep telling me what you guys wanna see please keep reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the kind words and reviews. This chapter is going to be back in Brittany's point of view. The last chapter wasn't even supposed to be in Alex's point of view but it turned out that way anyway. So, don't forget the poll in my profile. And the kind reviews everyone loves to give… it'd be even nicer to have more. I'm still taking ideas from people. I want to know what you guys want to see. **

**When Will Our Lives Be Normal?**

**Chapter 4**

Brittany watched in amazement as Simon pulled the woman into the house. She was dripping wet and soaked from head to toe. "Brittany, go get some of your cotton or flannel pajamas." Simon told her. She nodded and stood up. She looked back to see Abby staring at the woman in awe. "Mom, please sit down." Brittany heard before she walked up the stairs to their room.

"Why in the world would Vinny show up to the house?" She asked herself. She reached in her drawers and pulled out a pair of pink flannel pajamas. She quickly ran back downstairs and handed them to Vinny. Vinny smiled up at her.

"Thank you." She told Brittany in barely a whisper before she walked out of the room and to the bathroom. Brittany plopped onto the couch and Abby crawled into her lap.

Simon, did she tell you why she is here?" she asked him. Simon shook his head and sat beside her.

"There has to be a good explanation for why she is here, maybe she heard about Abby, maybe she just wants back in our lives?" Simon asked. Brittany shrugged and looked at Abby who looked beyond confused. "Whatever the reason is behind her visiting, we need to treat her nicely. She's a relative. Besides, it could be a very good thing that she is here, Abby needed to meet her sometime." Simon said. They heard a small click as the bathroom door opened and Vinny walked back into the living room. Brittany saw Vinny wearing her pajamas and saw Simon blush. She giggled and Vinny sat in the chair.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here aren't you Simon?" Vinny asked, she had let her hair down and was combing it out. The drops of water fell onto the recliner with every brush. Her eyes glanced around the room and Brittany saw them land on Abigail. "Now Simon, who are these two young ladies?" Vinny asked. Brittany blushed and she heard a small giggle out of Abigail.

"Oh right, Mom… this is Brittany… she's my wife and this." Simon started, Vinny gasped.

"You've gotten married?" She asked. Simon nodded.

"We tried to get an invitation to you, but there was never any response." Simon explained. Vinny nodded and let Simon continue. She looked back at Abigail. Brittany handed Abigail to Simon and Abby giggled when he hugged her. "This little ball of excitement is your granddaughter… Abigail Grace Seville." Simon stated. Vinny's eyes widened as she mouthed the words. "And she's just your oldest grandchild. Theodore and Eleanor are upstairs taking care of David Ryne Seville your only grandson. And Alvin and his wife Jeanette are at their home with their daughter, Kathryn Nicole Seville." Simon explained to her. Brittany looked at Vinny. She sighed.

"Simon, I'm sorry that I showed up here at random." Vinny told him. Tears ran down her chin. Brittany felt Abigail get up and slide out of her lap. She looked down and saw that she had began to walk over to Vinny. Vinny looked down and wiped her eyes. Abigail smiled and raised her arms. Vinny smiled and slid her hands in her arm pits and lifted her up into her lap. Brittany smiled when Abby hugged Vinny and wiped her eyes. Vinny giggled half heartedly. "Simon, she's just like you, she cares about others more than she'd care for herself." Vinny explained. Abigail blushed

"Mom, get back to your story…" Simon told her. Abigail turned and glared at him. _That she gets from me._ Brittany thought to herself before Vinny went on with her story.

"Well… for starters, there was a terrible flood on the forest." Vinny said, Brittany saw that her legs were bouncing up and down lightly. "And, my home was… well… beyond destroyed." Vinny told them. Brittany heard her voice crack. She frowned and looked at Simon. She saw a single tear was rolling down his cheek. Brittany reached up and using her thumb, wiped away the tears and placed her hand on his face.

"Simon, I want her to live here." Brittany said. Simon turned and looked at her amazed. Brittany glared at him.

"Brittany… are you sure?' Vinny asked. Brittany turned and nodded. _If she doesn't stay, how will Abby ever learn about her grandmother? There has to be a way. She has to stay. I want her too… though she never has had the life in the city, what harm can some from it. Especially if she gets to be with her family._

"You're staying with us. You can sleep in the guest room. I won't take no for an answer. I'll go and make up your bed." Brittany told her. She stood up and the room started to spin. She felt Simon's hands on her back and she felt him guide her back to the couch gently. "Simon, trash can." She told him, her stomach hit her very hard. She felt Simon leave her side, but only for a moment, she grabbed the trashcan he held in his hands. The dinner that she had partially consumed ended up inside of the trash can. Her vision cleared up and she looked up into the face of her family.

"Brittany." Simon sat beside her and rubbed her back gently. Brittany looked away from him, tears flowed down her face. "Brittany…" Simon called her again. Brittany looked back up into his eyes.

"Mommy, it's kind of obvious that you need to tell him now." Abby called from Vinny's lap. Simon looked at her confused. He turned and looked back at Brittany.

"Brittany, what is she talking about?" Simon asked, he looked at her and stopped rubbing her back. Brittany wiped a line of drool off of her chin, _I know he's my husband, the love of my life but, can he handle more news today? I suppose it's best to tell him today and get it over with rather than get down the road and he learn on accident. Okay, you're Brittany Seville… you had to tell him about Abby after nearly losing him… he can survive fainting again._ Brittany took a deep breath and looked at him again.

"Simon…" Brittany started out. She coughed once or twice while she sat up and looked into his eyes, they showed more concern than she had seen in over six years. She cleared her throat as her mouth became dry. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked back into his eyes. "Simon…" She felt his hand touch her face. The warmth of his skin making her smile, he wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled.

"Brittany, you can tell me anything." He told her. Vinny gasped and they both turned to look at her.

"Simon… you can't see the obvious signs of what she's trying to tell you?" She asked. _If Vinny tells him, I'll kill her. This is my big moment, not hers._ Brittany coughed again and drew everyone's attention to her.

"Simon, I'm… I'm pregnant." Brittany said to him. He felt his other hand touch her face. She looked into his eyes and saw the same loving look he gave her that day at the hospital, and again when they got married. He leaned close to her and kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Simon…" She said, he leaned closer to her and gave her another kiss. His tongue danced on her lips and hers danced with it. She closed her eyes and let the tingling feeling settle in on her body. They both stopped and were pulled back to reality by someone clearing their throat. They stopped and blushed. They forgot their family was sitting across from them. Brittany let go of him and sat up. She looked at Abby who rolled her eyes. Brittany giggled.

"So… maybe we should go tell Theodore that mom is here." Simon suggested. Brittany nodded and she saw Vinny stand up and put Abby on her hip and start to carry her through the house with them. Brittany hopped up the stairs softly. She heard Eleanor giggling from Abby's room and slowly opened the door. She saw Eleanor on Abby's bed with Davey. Davey was only two and a little slower than Abby at that age. Eleanor looked up and smiled.

"Hi Brittany, you just missed the diaper change." Eleanor told her as she snapped the container of baby wipes she had in her hand shut and stuffed them into the diaper bag.

"Lemme go!" Brittany heard from the hallway before she saw Abby run in the room and jumped onto her bed. She slid passed Davey and grabbed her blue stuffed teddy bear and shot an angry glance at Davey. "You moved him." She said. Davey shook his head at her and pointed to his mom. Eleanor gasped.

"I had to move him, it was that or him get dirty." Eleanor said to her. Abigail frowned and hugged the teddy bear. Everyone in the room looked up as Vinny walked into the room. Theodore jumped up and hugged her.

"Mom!" He cried. She laughed and hugged him back.

"Hello Theodore. How's the baby?" She asked looking over his shoulder. Theodore turned around and picked Davey out of Eleanor's arms and handed him to her.

"Aw, Theodore, he looks just like you. Except for that cute blonde hair, Eleanor I can only assume he got that from you." Vinny told them, Eleanor blushed as she spoke.

Everyone turned when Abby cleared her throat. "I have an announcement to make." She said, Brittany could see that she was hugging her teddy bear so tight that he knuckles were turning white. "I…" Brittany wrapped her arms around Simon's shoulders and tensed. _This is it, she's going to decide to go to Harvard… She won't see her siblings born, she won't see anything. _"I… I'm not going to Harvard." Abby told them. Brittany held onto Simon, expecting him to faint.

**A/N: Well, there you have it… Abby's made up her mind. I believe the next chapter we be skipped ahead a few months… Please keep reviewing and telling me what you guys wanna see. The poll is still up in my profile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter, still asking for what ya guys want to see.**

**When Will Our Lives Be Normal?**

**Chapter 5**

"Brittany, I swear, if you don't go get that Sonogram I'm going to drug you and make you go get it!" Simon growled at her. Brittany giggled. He looked at her dumbfounded.

"You're cute when you're angry; you and Abby both have the same angry face." She said, trying to imitate it to no avail. Brittany stirred the soup she was making and looked down at her belly. She was six months along and refused to go get a Sonogram, she was simply putting it off till she felt it right. _Tomorrow, I do it when he's at work._ She told herself. She saw Vinny and Alex walk in the room out of the corner of her eye. Vinny had opened herself up a lot more and Brittany saw that she had the qualities of all of her children. That fact scared Brittany and amused her at the same time. Vinny helped Alex into her chair and looked at Brittany.

"Brittany, sit down and let me take over, you've got to relax." Vinny told her. _There's_ _Simon and Theodore._ She thought to herself with a giggle. She nodded and handed the ladle to Vinny as she took a seat beside Alex.

"Simon, don't worry, I'll get the Sonogram, and YOU just have to get off my back about it." She told him. She picked up a newspaper and flipped to the sales ads. She eyed the baby section; she was on the lookout for sales to stock up.

"Brittany, we don't even know if it's just one baby, you either get it… or my threat still stands." He told her, pointing his spoon out of his coffee mug at her and cocking an eyebrow. Brittany giggled again. She felt a hand on her stomach and looked over at Alex, who was touching her. Alex smiled.

"I can't wait to help take care of the babies!" Alex squealed with delight. Brittany smiled at this.

"Now Alex, your school work comes first." Her mother told her. Alex rolled her eyes and pouted. "Why don't you go watch television? I hear the today on the history channel there is a whole day worth of documentaries on famous scientists." Abby's eyes lit up, she grabbed her cup of juice and slid off the chair, and she took three steps and tripped over her shoelaces. She screamed and caused Vinny's glasses to slide off her nose. She caught them before they slipped in the soup. Brittany saw that orange juice made a puddle in the floor. She sighed and grabbed the roll of paper towels off of their holder. "Simon, I told you we shouldn't have gotten rid of the Sippy cups." Brittany said

"Abby was the one that said she was too old for them." Simon said as he got up and started to help. They both mopped up the juice and Brittany looked Alex in the eyes. Alex was embarrassed, angry and annoyed. Brittany smiled at her gently and pointed her back to her room. Alex rolled her eyes as she trudged off to go change.

Simon chuckled and Brittany looked at him weirdly. "She looked just like you do when you pout." He explained. He grabbed the paper towels from her and threw them in the garbage. Vinny finished the vegetable soup and called Abby down from her room. Brittany looked up in time to see Abby skip in. She gasped. Abby was wearing a white button up shirt, a pink tie and pink vest. She wore a lighter pink skirt and had her hair tied up into pigtails. She heard Simon laughing and turned to glare at him. Abby sat down at the table and looked up at her mom. Brittany glared down at her.

"So, did you and Auntie Eleanor go shopping?" Brittany asked, her lips cracking in an evil smile. Abby nodded, confused. Brittany rolled her eyes and Simon started laughing again. Brittany shot another glare at him.

"Oh come on Britt, for once in her lifetime she's looking up to someone and at least it's someone who has good moral values. " Simon said, he slapped his hand over his mouth as he realized he didn't shut up. Brittany's jaw dropped and she got up from the table.

"Simon, you can sleep on the couch tonight." Brittany said monotone as she walked out of the room. Brittany heard Abby giggle. She smiled when she was out of earshot. She plopped down onto the couch and grabbed the remote. She sighed as she turned on the lifetime movie network. She smiled and cuddled up with a pillow. She started watching the show. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew that it was the man's fault and right now that's all she cared about. She felt weight added to the couch as Simon slid into the seat next to her. "What do you want?" She spat at him.

"To comfort my wife." Simon said, He wrapped his arms around her and she started struggling. He ended up tickling her in the process and she started giggling.

"Stop it! Stop!" She cried, tears flowed down her cheeks from laughing so hard. She turned and tried to slap him off of her; he pushed her back gently and kept tickling her. He chuckled when she stopped fighting and leaned back. He followed her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Brittany." He whispered. The hairs on her neck stood up. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Simon…" She warned. E kissed her on her neck. "Simon…" She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. They both heard a small cough and Simon sprung back from Brittany and they both looked at Abby. She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. Visions of Eleanor popped into her mind and Brittany frowned.

"So… does this mean daddy isn't sleeping on the couch tonight?" She asked. Simon rolled his eyes and Brittany giggled. Abby adjusted her glasses and walked over, sitting down between the two. Brittany sat up. She drummed her fingers on the leg. Simon chuckled and broke the awkward silence.

"Hey Abby, is grandma finished with the soup?" Simon asked her. She nodded.

"She said that it needed acorn broth but, I told her that I didn't like acorns, they leave a weird aftertaste." She told him, she stuck her tongue out and shivered. Brittany giggled and patted her on the head.

"Abigail?" Brittany asked, Abby's eyes widened as she turned to her mother, Brittany never used her full name unless she was in trouble. And if her middle name was ever spoken, she might as well crawl under a rock and die.

"Y...Yes?" She asked scared. Brittany smiled; she found that smiling in these situations increased how scary she appeared to Abby.

"Abigail, why in the world are you dressed like your Aunt?" She asked. Abby frowned. She looked up at her mom again and pushed her glasses further up, causing her eyebrows to scrunch together. Brittany smiled. _She looks so much like Simon when she does that, it's so adorable. Gosh I love her. Wait, why am I mad at her for her dressing like her aunt? She still looks cuter than anything else in the world._ She wrapped her arms around Abby and gave her a hug.

"Does this mean I'm not in trouble?" Abby asked. Brittany giggled.

"No, you're not in trouble." She picked up Abby and slung her on her hip. "Come on, let's go get some dinner." She walked into the kitchen and set Abby down and sat down in her chair. Her eyes unfocused. She grabbed a hold of the chair and table. The room starred to spin. "Not again, Simon." She felt Simon's hands on her instantly. She felt his warmth touch her body as she blacked out.

**A/N: Okay, so… What's wrong with Brittany? And why does she want to wait until Simon's not around to get the Sonogram? Check out the next chapter soon, OKAY: TIME FOR THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! I don't know what I'm setting myself up for, but I'm going to do commission writing, Send me a PM with the couple you want and the basic idea and I'll write the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm Still taking commissions, I have yet to receive one. But, last time we left, Brittany had passed out, again... so, the story continues.**

**When Will Our Lives Be Normal?**

**Chapter 6**

Brittany felt cold water run down her face as a cool wash cloth was placed on her forehead. He eyes fluttered open and she looked up at what she thought was the ceiling of her living room, but grew alarmed when the sounds of the room didn't match her thoughts. The beeping of machines and the hustle and bustle of nurses brought back memories of the car crash. _Have I gone into a flashback? _ She asked herself, she looked around the room and sighed in relief as her eyes landed on Vinny. _Thank God._ Vinny looked up at her. "Brittany!" She said surprised, she rushed to her side and dabbed her head with the towel.

"Mom, where are Simon and Abby?" She asked. Vinny patted her hand. Brittany saw that Vinny looked a little shocked at her calling her mom.

"They went down to the cafeteria; Simon thought it best that Abby be out of the room when you were in here. She's a little shaken up from the whole experience. They should be back any moment." Vinny said, she pulled her chair over by Brittany and rubbed her shoulders. Brittany smiled and closed her eyes.

"Did they say what exactly was wrong?" She asked. Brittany looked at Vinny who didn't meet her eyes.

"Well, they wanted to wait until you were awake to take one more test…" Brittany didn't like the sound of where Vinny was going with this. Vinny looked into her eyes reassuringly. Brittany was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening. She saw Abby run in and hug her. She giggled.

"Hello Abby, I don't need to ask if you missed me." Brittany said, she looked up to see Simon come into the room, he was wiping his face and she could tell that he had been crying. He looked up and saw Brittany looking at him. He wiped his eyes again and waved shyly. She smiled and held her arms out. He smiled and walked over, giving her a small hug. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Um, mom, Abby… can you two give us a moment?" He asked, Vinny nodded and Abby giggled and nodded. They walked out of the room and Brittany heard the door click. Simon turned back to her, anger was in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Brittany shuffled in her bed uneasily. She was unsure of what he was talking about.

"Simon… what are you…" Was all she managed to get out before he stood from his chair and paced back and forth.

"The Sonogram they gave you when you came in here… Britt… we have triplets on the way." Simon choked out. Brittany grabbed the rails of the bed and gasped in surprise.

"Tri…Tri…Triplets?" She asked him. He nodded, she smiled, yet his angry face didn't fade. "Simon, I didn't know."

"Dammit Brittany! You know that's not what I'm talking about. Simon spat, getting closer to her. "I'm talking about…" There was a knock that drew the two of them out of their fight, the doctor came in and had a small envelope.

Brittany and Simon Seville, I haven't seen the two of you since your car accident 8 years ago." Brittany gasped when the familiar face sat down on the stool. "I'm afraid I have some bad news… It appears that your babies have a different blood type than you do, so your body has began attacking them. If you or the babies want to survive we're going to have to start giving you shots to counter the reaction." The doctor explained, she tried to follow; he used a lot of hand motions and somewhat confused Brittany.

"But, Simon and I have the same blood type…" Brittany said, her eyes widened as she looked at Simon who had a look on his face like he was ready to kill her. "Doctor, can't you check again, there must be some mistake." She coughed as she said this; her stomach kicked her with a crippling pain. "OH MY GOD MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed, her back arched in pain. The doctor rushed over to a drawer and grabbed a hypodermic needle and quickly grabbed a jar of medicine, he pulled the plunger on the syringe and drew the medicine. He grabbed Brittany's arm and stabbed the needle in a vein. She felt pain followed by instant relief. "Oh God…" she panted, sweat drenched her face and neck as she relaxed.

"Doctor, how long do the fetuses have if this continues?" Simon asked in a monotone voice. His eyes stared at her, pale of expression.

"About three weeks, why it took this long for you to react is a medical marvel really." The doctor said. Simon nodded and picked up his phone.

"Doctor, what blood type did you say they were?" Simon asked.

"Ummm…" He looked at his chart. "A positive." He said. Simon's phone fell from his hand to the ground. Brittany looked at him. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Write her a prescription for those shots; can we have a few moments alone?" Simon asked, a fake smiled crossed his lips. Brittany sank as far as she could into her bed. The doctor nodded and left after handing Simon the prescription. Brittany heard the door click and Simon picked his phone up. He looked at her and looked on the verge of tears. "So… who was it?" He asked her, his voice cracking. Brittany's jaw dropped.

"What the HELL do you mean who was it?!" She asked him, she sat up, her left arm was still sore from the shot.

"If those babies… those… things, don't have my blood type, then whose are they?!" Simon spat at her, he threw his arms in the air. "Whose Brittany?" He looked at her, tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Simon…" she choked out, she looked at him, their eyes didn't meet. "Do you remember when we had our fight a few months before we got pregnant?" She asked. He nodded and his eyes grew wide in sudden realization.

"You said you went to stay with Jeanette. Those monsters are Alvin's aren't they?" Simon asked, his face was red with anger. Brittany had never seen him this way before. Brittany could no longer control her emotions. Tears flooded her eyes. They stung her with every breath. "I knew it… Alvin was right, you can't be trusted." He opened the door and started to leave.

"Alvin never touched me!" She screamed, pleading with him. He shook his head and closed the door behind him. Abby opened the door and rushed inside after seeing her mom.

"Mommy!" She cried. She ran to her side. Brittany reached out and touched her face.

"Oh Abby…" Tears raced down her cheeks more, she buried her face in her hospital pillow and screamed. Abby tried comforting her mother, but it was no use. Brittany heard Vinny come in.

"So, Brittany… why did my son just walk off and call you a cheating… well… I definitely don't want to repeat the other word. But, why?' Vinny asked, she sat beside her and ran her fingers through her hair. Brittany still had tears running down her cheeks with every word as she explained what happened. "And he thinks you slept with Alvin?" Vinny asked. Brittany nodded.

"But I've never thought of Alvin like that, I wouldn't do that to Jeanette." Brittany said. Vinny nodded.

"Brittany, we need to get you home, Abby got the prescription from Simon, you're going to have a heck of a time fighting those babies… especially since they're Simon's…" Vinny said, Brittany looked at her confused as she got dressed. "I'm A positive." Vinny told her.

**A/N: Well, they we go, more drama! Okay, the next chapter should be up. I have a snow day tomorrow, so there might be a new story ad some new chapters**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, I know I was off in a few of the medical things in the last chapter. I'm sorry; I haven't taken a biology course in 3 years. So, the drama is going to be setting in this chapter. And it may get a little dark.**

**When Will Our Lives Be Normal?**

**Chapter 7**

Brittany curled up on the couch while Vinny gave her another shot. "Ouch!" she screamed as the needle was pulled out. Abby applied a bandage and kissed it. Brittany couldn't help but smile. She sat up and rubbed her arm. "Vinny, has there been any word from Simon?" She asked. Vinny shook her head. Brittany frowned and sunk into the couch. Abby crawled into the seat beside her. "Abby, do you think it would be the worst thing ever if your daddy didn't show up for your birthday next week?" Brittany asked. She mentally took a note that Christmas was next week.

"Not if you two are still fighting. Daddy, for some reason he isn't himself lately, he's acting more like Uncle Alvin." Abby said. Brittany nodded and looked away from her. Tears welled up in her eyes. Simon was gone… and there was nothing she could do to bring him back. Vinny was at her side. She rubbed her back and shh'd her.

"Brittany, Simon is coming back; he just has to get his head on right." Vinny told her. Brittany wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I need to call Jeanette." Brittany said, Abby looked at her confused. "Jeanette would know what to do in this situation. She's the smart one out of the three of us." Brittany said, she fished her phone out of her pocket and punched speed dial two. The first ring seemed like it took forever. She waited while it rang three times and then went to voice mail. "That's weird." She sat her phone down and walked into the kitchen. She sat at the table and looked out the window.

"Rain again, the animals in the forest must be having a really hard time." Vinny said. Brittany turned around and looked at her.

"Do you ever miss it Vinny?" Brittany asked. Vinny sighed and pushed her glasses onto her nose. Brittany smiled and then had to fight off tears, knowing how much Simon looked exactly like her. Vinny rubbed her shoulders and then walked over to the stove. She pulled out a few skillets and some vegetables from the fridge. Brittany sighed.

"Every once and a while." Vinny told her, taking Brittany by surprise. "I think I just miss my home there, but I love it here. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." She told her as she coated a pan with oil. Brittany nodded. She looked at the clock: 6:37. She sighed.

"Maybe I should call Eleanor. I'm sure she'd know why Jeanette didn't answer her phone." She picked up her cell phone and hit speed dial 3. She heard one ring and then Eleanor picked up.

"Hey Britt!" She said happily. Brittany smiled.

"Hi Ellie, hey… do you know why Netta isn't answering her phone??" She asked her. Brittany heard silence for a moment.

"Brittany, Jeanette hasn't been answering her phone all day because she's been looking for Alvin." Eleanor told her. _Looking for Alvin? Where could Alvin have gone…? Was he out looking for Simon? Does news travel that fast?_ She thought to herself.

"W… Where's Alvin?" Brittany asked, a lump formed in her throat. Abby looked at her from the couch, her blue eyes wide behind her glasses.

"You didn't hear?" Eleanor asked her surprised.

"Hear what?" Brittany asked her confused.

"Well, Simon was seen roaming the streets so… Alvin felt as his big brother he needed to go find out what was wrong and try to fix it." Eleanor explained. Brittany nodded though she'd never see it.

"Oh, well… Ellie, I think the three of us need to meet and… no; we can't meet if Jeanette's gone… Oh, Eleanor what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know Britt, keep texting me with updates, I have to go. Theo made dinner again and Davey's crying." Eleanor said before hanging up the phone. Brittany sighed as her phone shut her off. She sat beside Abby and wrapped her arms around her.

"Don't worry mommy. Daddy will be home soon, he's not too far gone." Abby told her. She hugged her tightly and then looked up at her. Abby opened her mouth and then there was a knock at the door. Abby hopped up and walked over to the door. She opened it slowly. She looked outside. "Daddy?!" She said surprised. Brittany's eyes shot open wide.

"Simon?!" She cried, she ran to the door and threw it open. Brittany looked at Simon, he held something it his hand.

"So quick to welcome me back?" He asked her, Brittany could hear a slur in his voice. Brittany watched in horror as Simon threw the figure to the ground. He reeked of schnapps and vodka. "Do you see what you made me do?!" he asked. Brittany looked on the ground and screamed as she saw Alvin's damaged figure.

"Simon, how in the world could you beat up Alvin?" She asked, she held the tears in her eyes back with every ounce of strength she had. Simon pushed his way past Brittany and sat down on the couch. He looked up and saw Abby.

"Come here Abigail." Simon said. Brittany grabbed Abby's arm as she started to walk towards her father.

"Go over there and I will spank you so hard that YOUR children will feel it." She threatened Abby in a whisper. Abby stopped as soon as her mother's skin touched hers. Her mother had never threatened her before, but this time seemed fit than any other.

"Well, Alvin kept lying. He said he was out of town for a business trip." Simon said, Brittany's eyes lit up.

"Simon, he's telling the truth, he was in New York discussing the revenue of his company." Brittany said, she plucked Alvin's phone from his pocket and scrolled through his pictures. "AHA!" she cried triumphantly. She pulled up a picture of him in front of the empire state building with a few friends from his work. She tossed the phone to Simon who, for someone as drunk as he was, caught it fairly easily. He looked at the picture. "Look at the picture info, it'll tell you the date. It was the first day I arrived at Jeanette's." She told him. He dropped the phone.

"Okay… you win." He told her, Brittany looked at him confused. _Win? This is winning? I'm holding my brother-in-law in my arms while he's severely injured and he said that I'm winning. _Brittany dialed 911 on her cell phone and gave it to Abby.

"Request an ambulance." She instructed her. She walked over to Simon; she crossed her arms and glared at him. "Simon, where the HELL did my husband go?" She asked him. It was his turn to look at her shocked.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. She saw, for the first time in a few days the real Simon, through the drunken haze and everything.

"Simon, this jealous, angry… thing… it… it just isn't you. I want the old you back, and if I don't get him back, then whatever you were for the past three days can pack his bags and get out. I promised the real Simon Seville that I'd never leave him; I told him I'd die if he left me. And right now," She felt all the tears rolling down her face. Her hands were balled into fists in case he attacked her. "And right now, I don't know where he went to. I'm dying right now because I don't have my other half with me. So… straighten your act up or you're hitting the pavement." She said, she left the room and walked into the kitchen, almost hitting Vinny who'd brought a rolling pin with her.

"Simon Seville!" Simon snapped out of his haze and looked at his mother. "Why In the world did you put Brittany through this? You KNOW that that was my blood type." Simon looked away from her. "Simon… for once in my life I don't think I'm proud of you, and I was proud when you left Dave to find me in the forest. Simon, you are supposed to be the level headed one. You need to go to sleep, and when you wake up with a hangover that will feel like you ate a brick? Then you won't need me to hit you… you'll realize what you did and you'll be hurting much worse." Brittany stared at Vinny in disbelief as she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Simon, you're sleeping down here tonight." Brittany told her. She heard the ambulance pull up outside. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go clean up your mess. She said walking towards the door.

"Brittany…" She turned and saw… for the first time in a long time, Simon when she first met him. She saw the old Simon… the first one. "I love you, and I'm sorry." He said. She smiled and nodded, she turned around and walked out the door after his alcohol caught up with him and he passed out.

**A/N: I know, it was a little dark, but please believe me… the next chapter is very happy. It's going to be Abby's birthday… mainly focused on her, but there might be more drama. Keep reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, this isn't the final chapter but we're rounding the bend. The last chapter was very dark, but this one is going to have a lighter mood, trust me. I'm still taking commissions, free stories people! Come on, PM me with the info.**

**When Will Our Lives Be Normal?**

**Chapter 8**

The alarm clock went off and Brittany swung her arm wildly. She finally hit the stop button, but not before knocking several things off of her nightstand. She rolled over and was greeted by an empty bed again. _When he decides to truly apologize then he can come back to sleeping in my bed. I still can't believe all that's happened in the past week._ Brittany thought as she sighed and stare up at the ceiling. _What made him change like that? I guess after so long you have to snap. Oh well, I need to get up and make a cake. I can't believe tomorrow is Abby's birthday, and her seventh Christmas. _Brittany sighed as she got up.

"Mommy!" She heard Abby call. _Why is she up?_ She got dressed and walked into her room.

"What's the problem Abby? It's six in the morning; you shouldn't be up for another three at least." She said as she walked in the room and saw Abigail on the corner of her bed crying. This alarmed her. She sat beside her. "Abby, what's wrong?" She asked, she rubbed her back and looked her over. The she looked at the bed and saw a wet spot. _Oh crap! _

"I woke up and the bed was wet, I'm sorry." She started crying again and hugged her. Abby buried her face in her mother's pajama top.

"Abby, it's a normal thing, it's ok…" She patted Abby's head and got up. She walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit. She went over and walked over and picked up a pair of her h=underwear and sat them on Abby's nightstand. "It's normal, but if it continues for a few days… I'm taking you to the doctor." She warned. Abby nodded and grabbed her clothes, she heading toward the bathroom so she could take a bath.

"What am I going to do with that girl? I'm sure this is just from all of the stress of the past few days. But… maybe it's not…" She said, she stripped her sheets and comforter and threw them in the laundry hamper. She grabbed more sheets. She rolled her eyes and began putting the Jonas brothers sheets the Abby had requested at her last birthday. "Out of Chipmunks blankets." She said with a giggle. She quickly changed them and then headed downstairs. She spotted Simon on the couch, he was barely covered by a small baby blue blanket. She smiled and then her smile turned into a frown.

A small noise from the kitchen pulled her out of her thoughts. _What could that be?_ She thought, and then the smells of breakfast hit her nose, bacon, eggs and hash browns. _Vinny. That woman must get up before the sun does every morning._ She thought to herself. She walked into the kitchen

"Oh, good morning Brittany, I didn't know that I woke you. I'm sorry." She said as she grabbed the pan she had and lifted it from the stove; she flipped the hash browns she was cooking into the air a few times. Brittany was always amazed by her cooking abilities.

"Mom, you didn't wake me up." Brittany said as she went over to the fridge. She grabbed a glass and poured herself some orange juice. She replaced the orange juice and sipped some out of her cup. She walked over and sat down at the table. "I was going to get things ready for Abby's birthday today. But… she had a little bit of a problem this morning. She woke up with a soaked bed." Vinny stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"She wet the bed?" She asked amazed. Brittany nodded. Vinny shook her head and finished cooking everything; she piled it onto platters and put it down on the table. Brittany looked at her and Vinny smiled and nodded. Brittany giggled and grabbed a piece of bacon and chewed on it absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, I think it's just the stress of the whole 'Simon and I fighting' thing." She said, she looked at Vinny who shook her head. Brittany sighed. "I need to get started on baking a cake for Abby." Brittany said, she tried to stand up and Vinny put her hands up.

"Brittany, there's a chocolate cake baking in the oven right now. I asked Abby last night what kind of cake she wanted so, I just made it when I got up this morning." Vinny told her.

"Oh… Mom, you didn't have to do that… I could have made it for her." Brittany said, she had become slightly annoyed. At least the first time she was pregnant, she was able to do stuff.

"No, Brittany, I feel bad if I don't help around here. Besides…" Vinny's sentence was cut short by Abby. Brittany looked at her and raised an eyebrow; she had gone back into her room after her mom had left and picked out new clothes. She almost resembled her sister Jeanette. She had her hair tied up in a bun with a pink bow; she wore a pink sweater too big for her, a small pink skirt, and long white socks.

"Morning mommy, grandma." Abby said, she rubbed her eyes behind her glasses and slipped, falling backwards and landing on her back. Vinny jumped and kept her head from hitting the ground and flipped her skirt back down after it flipped up, showing her panties off. Abby sat back up and looked at her grandma. "Thank you." She told her as she sat up and pushed her glasses back onto her nose. She walked slowly and sat down in a seat, sitting next to her mother.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Brittany told her. Abby smiled up at her mom.

"Thank you, but it doesn't seem to be a good one so far." She told her. She snatched a small piece of bacon off of the tray and chewed on it. Brittany frowned.

"Well, it will be." She told her, she felt her stomach start to ache but ignored it. _I'll take a shot in a little bit. It's not going to hurt that much if I put it off for a little while._ She rubbed Abby's back. "Are you sure you want to be dressed like that for your party?" Brittany asked her. Abby looked up at her confused. Brittany giggled and opened her purse which was hanging off of the back of her chair, she pulled a picture of Jeanette when she was younger our and showed Abby. Her eyes went wide.

"Wow, I look just like Aunt Netta…" She said, she looked down at herself. "Okay, I'll go change." She said. She slipped off of the chair and ran upstairs. Brittany watched her leave and turned back around when she saw Simon walked in.

"Morning mom, morning Britt." He said. He walked over to the coffee maker and grabbed a can of coffee out of the cabinet. He took down his coffee and started brewing his cup and turned around. Brittany got up and stumbled. She grabbed a hold of her chair. Vinny reached her arms out and held her up. Simon rushed over to a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of medicine and opened a sterile syringe. He withdrew the medicine and went over to Brittany. Vinny made her sit down while Simon injected the medicine into her arm. Brittany sighed and wiped her forehead with her other hand. Vinny disposed of the needle and jar of medicine after removing the label.

"Mom, can you give Simon and me a few moments alone?" Brittany asked. Vinny looked at the timer for the cake and nodded. She walked out of the room and Simon looked at her. "Simon, it's still weird…" Simon put a finger to her lips.

"Nothing's weird Brittany." He said as he leaned in to kiss her and her heart started to race. She stood up without letting him touch her. Simon fell into the chair she had been previously sitting on. Simon looked at her surprised. She crossed her arms.

"Simon, I'm still not happy with you after you nearly killed Alvin." Brittany said. Simon looked down at his hands.

"Brittany, I went to see him yesterday. He's doing fine, he's at home." Simon told her. Brittany uncrossed her arms and picked up her cell phone. She hit speed dial 2 and walked out of the room.

The phone rang once and Jeanette picked up. "Hello?" She asked, she sounded nervous.

"Hi Netta, it's Brittany." Brittany said, she flopped down gently on the couch by Vinny and signaled that she could go back in the kitchen. Vinny nodded and walked away.

"Oh hi, I'm excited for Abby's party later, Alvin's excited for the party… not so much that Simon's going to be there." Jeanette said. Brittany winced.

"Yeah, Simon keeps telling me he is sorry, it's just… How do I forgive something like that?" Brittany asked, She looked up and saw Abby had come downstairs and her jaw dropped. She wore a bright pink knee-length dress that puffed out at the waist; she wore pink high heels and light pink socks that came up to her knees. Her hair was half down and half up with pink ribbons all throughout it tied in bows.

"Brittany, Alvin and Simon need to work things out on their own. It won't be long, men usually don't take a long time to make up and be friends." Jeanette said with a giggle. "I'm just glad he's better and not hurt any more. I was so glad when he came back. Kathryn didn't stop crying." She said. Brittany looked at Abby while she sat in the recliner across from her.

"Netta… can I… umm… talk to Alvin?" She asked nervously.

"Sure, hold on." Brittany heard Jeanette cover the receiver and walk through the house. Brittany looked up and saw Simon had walked into the room.

"Hello?" She heard from her phone.

"Oh, Alvin hi… how are you doing?" She asked sympathetically. She looked up and saw Simon looked at her with a smile which shocked her.

"Fine, nothing hurts anymore… is Simon still mad?" He asked.

"Not at all… in fact he said he can't wait to see you." Brittany said, she smiled and looked at Simon who smiled back at her.

"That's great, I can't wait to get there. Tell Abby she's going to love her gift." Alvin told her. Brittany shuddered.

"Alvin if it's something that can… Hello? Hello? That jerk hung up on me." Brittany growled and Simon started laughing. Both Brittany and Abby looked at him weird, laughter hadn't been heard for a few days in the household. Brittany couldn't help but smile. She smiled bigger when Simon came and sat by her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He turned towards her and leaned in for a kiss. She met him in the middle and for the first time in a few days they shared a kiss.

"I've missed you." He told Brittany. She heard Abby leave the room and Simon chuckled. He kissed her again and his hands slipped to the small of her back pulling her close to him. She pulled him in as tight as she could without harming her belly. The continued kissing. Their tongues danced and danced. Brittany gasped for air, but she didn't stop. He ran his fingers through her hair and she gripped the back of his shirt tightly. "Brittany… I'm so… sorry…" He managed to gasp out between kisses. She nodded and kept kissing him. What was a few short minutes seemed like hours. They finally parted and Simon kissed her cheek. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Brittany giggled when she saw Abby poke her head out from behind the wall.

"Come on," She told Abby. "We've got a cake to go ice."

**A/N: AWWWWW! Well, they're back together. But the story's not over! Dun dun dun! So, I still want to know what you guys want to see, keep telling me and keep giving me info for commissioned stories!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: SO, I've taken a few days off to collect my thoughts, I reread the other stories in this series and realized that this story is not like the other two. But, I guess if the people still like this, it's coming to an end. Thus, THIS is the final chapter. And as I usually promise this and it's time to bring it back. This chapter is going to be at least twice as long.**

**When Will Our Lives Be Normal?**

**Chapter 9**

Brittany smiled and watched as Vinny iced the cake and Abby continuously took a little bit of the icing from different places on the cake, only to get spanked on the bottom lightly. She got up and steadied herself again. She was beginning to get annoyed at the dizziness thing. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed out a glass and the carton of milk.

"Mommy, can I go do something while we're waiting for Aunt Jeanette and Uncle Alvin?" Abby asked suddenly. Brittany giggled. _Too polite for a young child, she IS Simon sometimes. _

"Of course you can." Brittany told her before she all but ran out of the room. Brittany turned back to Vinny. "How in the world did you handle triplets Vinny?" Brittany asked. Brittany heard the icing spoon slam down on the counter, causing her to jump. She looked at Vinny who seemed on the verge of tears. _Ah CRAP I forgot._ Brittany walked over and rubbed Vinny's back.

Vinny sniffled. "When I did have them, it wasn't that easy. They were angels, but very playful. A HUGE handful." Vinny said with a chuckle. She picked up the icing knife and sighed. "If I could have them back as babies I would. I'd redo it all… but then again, if I had raised them… you girls wouldn't have met them." Vinny said as she finished icing the base layer of the cake.

Brittany smiled as Simon walked in. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands in the small of her back. "It's almost like it's an instinct to you." Brittany said with a seductive smile.

"Is that really a bad thing?" Simon asked with an even more seductive smile. Brittany swallowed the lump in her throat. She still didn't know what could set him off. She leaned up, her lips quivering. She touched hers to his and moaned as pleasure hit her like a wave. She grabbed the back of his head and held him still. She worked her tongue in his mouth. His played with hers lightly. They danced a tiny dance in their mouths. Simon finally pried himself off of her and gasped several times, she smiled. _Seven months pregnant and I've still got it_. She thought as she kissed him on the cheek and returned to her chair.

Brittany looked up to see that Vinny had not deterred her attention from the cake and had finished. She placed seven small candles in the cake and wrapped it. She sighed and walked over and sat down at the table. "Mom, you're doing too much again." Simon told her. He took a seat beside Brittany and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Brittany scooted close to him and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe I'm not doing enough Simon." Vinny fought back. Simon had done this dance more than once since Vinny moved in. Simon was about to fight back when Brittany jumped up quickly. They both looked at her.

"I heard a car door shut." Brittany warned. She looked at Simon and saw his jaw tighten. Simon, go help Alvin inside and if they have bags help them with that." Brittany said as she started to walk out. Simon passed her and opened the door. He smiled when he saw Jeanette standing there. Brittany pushed passed Simon and hugged Jeanette tightly. "Hi Netta!" Brittany said excitedly. She heard a small child clear her throat. "Kathryn, I haven't forgotten about you, I just can't exactly bend down to pick you up and give you a hug." Jeanette laughed.

"We've arrived early?" Jeanette asked, somewhat in a sad tone. Brittany shook her head.

"No, Ellie and Theo should be here any moment. If you have gifts for Abby, you can give them to me and I'll take them to the kitchen." Brittany said.

"I don't think so." Said Simon, as he gently moved Brittany out of the way. He took the gifts and carried them to the kitchen. Brittany looked over Jeanette's shoulder as she saw Alvin walk up behind her.

"Alvin!" Brittany screamed. Jeanette and Kathryn moved out of the way and Brittany wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Brittany, I still hurt somewhere, I'd also not like to have NEW bruises." Alvin said sarcastically. Brittany glared at him and released him. Jeanette was immediately at his side, checking different body parts to see if he was fine. Brittany saw relief flood her eyes and Alvin rolled his. She turned his face gently towards hers and she gave him a long and very passionate kiss, one of her legs bending upward. Brittany watched this and was amazed at Jeanette. _Maybe Alvin getting beat up gave Jeanette the courage she needed after all._ Brittany thought to herself as she pulled the two apart and redirected them into the house.

Brittany watched with a smile as Alvin and Jeanette went inside. She looked down at Abby who was smiling. "They are so beautiful together." She cocked her eyebrows and saw Abby giggle. "What?" Abby asked innocently. Brittany shook her head. _Too much like me. But then again, if she was more like Simon… no… she'd never hurt anyone, neither would Simon… unless his family was in trouble. Like we were…_ Brittany brought herself out of her out of her thoughts when she felt Abby tug on her shirt. She smiled and walked inside with her. Brittany shut the door and sat down in the recliner. As soon as she hit the seat, she heard another car door slam. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not getting up this time, my feet are killing me." Brittany said looking at Simon. Simon smiled and walked to the door, before her could get his hand on the knob; Eleanor opened the door and smiled. "Simon!" She screamed happily. She threw her arms around him and wrapped him in a death grip of a hug. Brittany giggled. Eleanor released Simon from the hug and he took in deep gulps of air.

"Hello Eleanor, glad to see you." He said after he regained his breath. Eleanor looked at Brittany, she smiled and waved. Brittany giggled and held her arms out for her to give her a hug.

"Not too tight." She warned her. Eleanor nodded and gave her a light hug. Brittany looked at the doorway as Theodore came in carrying presents. Several people in the room gasped as they saw that Theodore had slimmed down a lot. He set the presents down and gave Simon a brother hug and shot a smile at Alvin. Brittany looked up at Alvin who was leaning against a wall, holding Kathryn. Brittany saw that Kathryn had tears rolling down her cheeks but was making no noise. She looked closer and saw that Alvin was whispering things to get her to calm down.

"SO…" Said Abby suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to her. Brittany giggled and Abby shot her a glare. Brittany cocked an eyebrow and looked right back at her. Abby shrank back. Brittany smiled. _That's what I thought little missy._

"Well, I'm going to go get the cake, Eleanor, would you like to give me a hand?" Vinny asked, looking at Eleanor. Eleanor smiled and nodded, Brittany looked at Theodore as he walked back outside. _He must be going to get Davey out of his car seat. _She looked up to see Eleanor and Vinny bring the cake out of the kitchen with a box of matches in hand. Theodore opened the front door and brought a sleeping Davey inside.

"Put it right here." Abby instructed as she moved stuff off of the coffee table. Brittany rolled her eyes. _Okay, maybe she got a little too much of my attitude._ Brittany thought. Abby grabbed a plastic chair she had from a play set and pulled it over to the table. She sat down and her leg bounced up and down excitedly. Brittany rolled her eyes again, but Simon smiled at her from the wall. He walked into the kitchen. _Where's he going?_ She thought. She let the thought go as Eleanor started to light the candles. Abby turned to her as the seventh was lit.

"Make a wish honey." Brittany instructed her. Abby shook her head.

"I don't need to; I have everything I could ever want." She said as Brittany glared at her. Abby looked at her mother, a confused look crossing her face.

"You're a seven year old, make a wish and enjoy your birthday." Brittany told her laughing. Abby nodded and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and Abby's eyes lit up. She stood from her seat and ran over, hugging her mother.

"Mommy, I love you, and Daddy!" Abby said, Simon had returned from the kitchen and was holding a large box wrapped in a very dark royal blue. _Where did he have that hidden?_ Brittany asked. Simon brought it over to Abby and sat it down on the table in front of her. Her eyes went wide and she lunged for it, trying to tear the paper. Simon picked her out of the air and held her close.

"Now listen, this is two gifts." Simon explained, Abby turned in his arms and looked at him. He sat her down and she started to unwrap the present slowly. She savored gift opening more than the gift at times. Brittany saw her stop. She seemed stumped when she threw the paper to the ground; she picked out the first object. "This one is special. I know you're contemplative, just like your mother and I. And if you ever want help getting your thought together, your Auntie Jeanette can help. But that's a blank book." Abby flipped through the pages curiously and set it down on the table. She looked at the second thing in the box and almost fell over backwards. Brittany grabbed her and steadied her as she pulled a laptop out of the box. Brittany's eyes widened as she glared at Simon who was smiling at her.

"This is for compiling ideas?" She asked her father who nodded. Abby hugged him and looked at her mother. Abby cocked an eyebrow. Brittany touched her face and felt that she was crying. _Dammit, not again. Stupid hormones, why can't I control my emotions? These babies are screwing me up big time._ She pulled herself from her thoughts when she heard Abby calling her name.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Abby called, shaking her leg. Brittany shook her head. "Look what Auntie Jeanette got me!" She said, holding up the box. Brittany grabbed it and saw that it was one of the new fashion sets. Something Abby would need for school when she returned. Abby opened the rest of her gifts and squealed with each one. Vinny passed out pieces of cake as she opened presents. Abby ignored hers as everyone ate theirs. Brittany looked up at Simon and saw him look at Alvin and motion for him to follow him into the kitchen. Brittany got suspicious and set her cake on the coffee table and followed them into the kitchen.

"Simon, I told you that I accept your apology." She heard Alvin say when she walked in. Simon looked at her surprised. "Besides Simon, Brittany and I would never do anything like that. She's been a SISTER to me since you two started dating." Brittany felt a hand and a head sit on her shoulder. She turned to see Jeanette.

"I know Alvin, I know. I'm here to tell you that I'm ready for you to start giving Abigail singing lessons." Simon told him. Jeanette and Alvin looked stunned. Brittany walked past Alvin and wrapped her arms around Simon's shoulders.

"Are you sure she's ready?" Brittany asked Simon. He nodded.

"I've heard her, when she wakes after you and Vinny go to sleep. She sings to her any CD she can get her hands on. Brittany, she… as much as I hate to say it, she has an even better voice than you did at that age." Brittany glared at Simon.

"Watch your tongue." She warned him. Simon smiled and kissed her gently on the cheeks, pulling her in close.

"I'll do it." They heard Alvin say unexpectedly. Jeanette walked over and wrapped him in a light hug. He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. Brittany smiled.

"Perhaps w…we should return to the party." Brittany suggested, she pulled Simon out of the room as Alvin and Jeanette started to laugh at them. When Brittany and Simon returned to the living room, Brittany sat in her arm chair and she looked at Abby. Her eyes were half open, like she was ready to pass out. "Abby, Alvin and Jeanette have a surprise for you." Brittany told her. Abby's eyes popped open. Brittany giggled.

"What?" Abby asked excitedly. Brittany smiled at Alvin and Jeanette.

"Abby," Jeanette started out.

"Every Tuesday for the next year…" Alvin continued.

"Your Uncle Alvin and I are going to be giving you…" Jeanette followed. She looked at Alvin with a smile.

"Singing lessons." They finished, they turned to each other and kissed. Brittany smiled and Abigail squealed. She hugged Brittany and then ran over and hugged Simon. Brittany saw sleepiness creep into Abby's gait. She motioned for Simon to grab her. He picked her up and slung her on his hip. She followed him upstairs. They walked into Abby's room and put her in her bed, tucking her in. Brittany took her glasses and set them on the nightstand and kissed her forehead. Abby smiled before she drifted to sleep. Brittany and Simon flipped out the lights and started to return to the party. Simon stopped her and turned her around.

"I'm glad our lives are finally normal." He told her before he kissed her and held her close. Brittany giggled and Simon looked at her confused.

"Our lives will never be normal." She said patting her stomach. Simon smiled and led her back downstairs.

**A/N: Well, that's it! The end of the trilogy. I loved writing it and loved everyone's support. Be on the lookout for my next long story. 'You grew down' A simonor. The first chapter will be dedicated to Kyoshiro Nara.**


End file.
